


The Trevelyan's Tales

by HuntingParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Harems, Lemon, MILFs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingParty/pseuds/HuntingParty
Summary: The misadventures of the Herald of Andraste, Theodore Trevelyan, wherein he discovers that the Anchor had given him powers other than closing the rift. Now with the power of the Mark and his charm, he opened the legs of many women across Thedas. The series are basically retelling of the events in Inquisition which are canon while some are minor canon-divergences to support multi-character backstories and events. Basically just stories with some plot with a lot of sex. Male Human Inquisitor x Various Females from Dragon Age UniverseInspired by The Blowjob Throne started by TheHighKing at CHYOA





	1. Power of the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald received a proper reward after saving a certain bar maiden during the attack on Haven, thanks to the newly found power of the Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Trevelyan's Tales  
> Chapter 1: Power of the Mark  
> Author: HuntingParty  
> Summary: The Herald received a proper reward after saving a certain bar maiden during the attack on Haven, thanks to the newly found power of the Mark.  
> Series: Dragon Age Inquistion  
> Rating: NC-17, Lemon, Hetero, M/F, Creampie  
> Pairing(s): Inquisitor (Theodore) Trevelyan x Flissa  
> Feedback: Desired.  
> Author’s Notes: These stories are highly inspired by The Blowjob Throne started by TheHighKing at CHYOA. The default Inquisitor in the story is Male Human Inquisitor that goes by the name of Theodore Trevelyan. Flissa is the owner of The Singing Maiden tavern in Haven.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This is just for pure fun and enjoyment. So don't sue me. This is purely a work of fiction made by fans, for fans.  
> Warning: This fic contains explicit content and adult themes. Do not read if you might get offended by it. Plus, they are just game characters, so don't take this seriously! If you do not like those pairings, then don't read it. Don't get mad at me for many grammar mistakes and errors. After all English is my second language.

Theodore Trevelyan is the son of the noble Trevelyan family from Ostwick in the Free Marches. Because of the fact that the Trevelyan family has close ties with the Templar Order, he was raised to be devout and loyal Andrastians, although he didn't believe the whole thing. He doesn't really believe that the Maker had plans for people as he only believes that people are what they are by the decisions that they had made.

 

His raven black hair was long on the top while on the sides it was shaved short, kempt into a ponytail, and his face young but mature with the faint scars of battles of long past, the traits that he received from his mother's side. His chin was rimmed with slight dark stubble. His body is well built, not too muscular, but leaned enough for him to wield dual blades, a technique that was taught by a foreign swordsmaster that was hired by his father. He was more of a charming and mischievous young man in the noble circle and always find several noblewomen to lay with.

 

Now, here he is, living in a mighty fortress in the Frostback Mountains, which the elf Solas called it Skyhold, being called as the Herald of Andraste, leading a religious group called The Inquisition to fight against someone or something called Corypheus. And yeah, did they mention that they probably need to save Thedas and the whole world by doing that. No pressure there.

 

Not only that, he was bestowed with a strange glowing green mark that appeared on his left palm. The mark grants him powers to disrupt or to permanently seal tears in the Veil, from Fade rifts to the Breach itself. That's what he believes it does. Along the way, he recruited allies and friends, shut down these green rifts all across the land, and have rebuilt Skyhold.

 

But lucky for him, the mark seem to give him some other abilities, it gave him powers to make any women around him to find him attractive, not that he needed it. Basically, any person of the opposite gender would willingly throw themselves onto him. He was able to use the power after Corypheus attempted to remove the Anchor from him, which apparently awakened the Mark's power.

 

He is definitely not the hero that the people were expecting, but currently since they have no one else that can save them except for him. Better to enjoy the whole thing while he helps everyone to save the world. There's nothing wrong with that. Especially to indulge oneself into a few debaucheries now and then.

 

Maybe the Maker did have plans for him after all.

 

**#################**

 

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh, and the ragged breathing of two people. Bended over the table, Flissa moaned in pleasure as the young Trevelyan pounding her from behind. The skirt of her dress was hiked up to her waist, revealing her bare plump bum while her dress was pulled down, revealing her beautiful and busty bosoms. Her gray scarf was still wrapped around her neck. Her face was red, and her mouth hung open as her tongue was lolling out. Her bosoms bobbed and swayed, heaving with her laborious breath, and her arse shook with the pounding that she was receiving.

 

"Guess I am... Ahhhnn... serving the Inquisition.... in another way now," the former bar maiden of Haven said as she turned her head around.

 

Lowering his body so that his face near hers, the Inquisitor removed his left hand on her hip and placed it on her head, his fingers rustled through her red hair as he pulled her closer for a deep and passionate kiss. Both of their tongues wrestled with each other while he continues on thrusting into her.

 

"Guess you are," Theodore broke the kiss, smirking at the red head.

 

He then took hold of her wrists and tugged backwards, pulling her torso up off the table while giving him enough leverage to keep her in place while he fucked her. He drove his hips forward, plunging his thick shaft all the way into Flissa with a wet slap. The young red head shuddered as the Inquisitor bottomed out inside her, moaning as he felt her inner walls reflexively clench around him.

 

"If I'd... Haaah known that I would get... this kind of reward, I - Nnf, fuck! would save you.. Unnhh... more often," Theodore groaned as he continued on thrusting into her. "You.. Aahh… don't do this to every... Hnggh... guy who saved you... do you?"

 

"Only for you, Your Worsh-AH!" Flissa's response was cut off by the sensation of being impaled hard by the Herald of Andraste.

 

It's true. The main reason for her seeing him was to say thank you for saving her in Haven during the attack from Corypheus. She was trapped in her burning tavern under a pile of debris. Without the intervention from the Inquisitor, she would be crushed when the roof of the tavern collapses on top of her. After that, the power of the Mark took a hold of her gratitude and amplified it so that she would felt willing enough to give her savior the proper reward that he deserved.

 

Still holding her wrists, Theodore drew back and immediately began thrusting again. The room is filled with the sound of his hips smacking against her bare ass, sending ripples through her backside. Her mouth was open slightly, and she panted as Theodore drilled her cunt mercilessly. Sweat began to drip down her brow, and her breasts continue on swaying from the pounding she was receiving. Theodore groaned and sped his thrusts, while his hands let go for her wrists and placed them at her busty bosoms. Flissa shrieked in pleasure as he squeezed both of her breasts and played with her rock hard nipples from behind. Her tits jiggled in the young Trevelyan’s grasp every time he thrust into her tight, dripping cunt from behind.

 

Theodore's thrusts suddenly became quick and sharp, and he stopped occasionally to grind around inside of the young lady. Flissa bit her lip, and her body quivered as she tried desperately to stave off an oncoming orgasm so that she could enjoy this a little longer. However, it was no use as the Inquisitor knows which spot to hit her. He kept on thrusting into her, hitting all her weak spots. Another few thrusts from him was all it took to force her over the edge.

 

“I'M C-CUMMING, HERALD!” Flissa squealed when she felt her body giving up from the pleasure she is receiving.

 

She let out a shriek of pleasure as she orgasmed around the young Trevelyan's cock, her cunt spasming with pleasure as she sprayed her juices over his cock. However, the Inquisitor wasn’t quite finished with her as his thrusts only sped up as he fucked her hypersensitive pussy, and the pleasure Flissa felt as he nailed her from behind was so intense like she had never felt before. His fingers squeezed hard around her hard nipples, and Flissa moaned in pleasure as she came again for the second time, her orgasm forcing her cunt to spasm around the Inquisitor's cock again.

 

Theodore grunted as he was trying his best to withstand on how tight her cunt was squeezing him for the second time. He placed both of his hands on her hips and tried to pull back, only to be sucked right back in by the tavern maiden’s pussy. He held her head down, her face against the table, arse up for him to squeeze and slap as he drove his cock into her again and again, his skin meeting hers with a slap each time, until he was gasping, unable to hold on anymore, he rammed his cock into her hard enough for the head to slam against her cervix.

 

He let out a hoarse grunt as his balls tightened up and his cock began to twitch. Flissa gasped shakily when she felt the first shot of hot, creamy spunk squirt into her womb. She grunted and moaned as Theodore filled her up. Countless fat, gooey wads of cum erupted from his cock and basted the inside of her womanhood, effectively painting her inner walls white. Her body twitched madly as it accepted the Herald of Andraste’s massive load, and she bit her lip, letting her eyes roll back as a warm and tingly sensation washed over her.

 

Flissa remained laid on the table, still spasming from the best fuck of her life that she received from the Herald of Andraste. Still cumming inside of her, the Inquisitor slumped ontop of the red head. Her rear was still grinding against his hip, trying to milked every cum he has in him. Feeling of the last spurt, Theodore pulled out of her with a wet plop and looked at the well fucked red head with a satisfaction on his face, his cum oozing out from her cunt. Damn, that felt good. He sighed contently as he put on his trouser.

 

Then, he leaned over, kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll be filling your other holes next time."

 

Flissa could only response with a soft mewled. Theodore took a look at the red head ontop the table one more time, then quickly left the room, the door slamming shut on the carnal scene that was done by yours truly.

 

**#################**

 

Exiting the barracks, the Inquisitor let out a groan as he stretched his arms out. Nothing feels like a good fuck in the morning. Flissa was the few females that the Mark had influenced on. The first one would be the young elven girl that helped to tend his wound when he was unconscious back in Haven. Theodore remembered quite well on how timid the young elf was when she apologised profusely after she saw him had woken up when she entered the house where the members of the Inquisition placed him.

 

Meeting her again in Skyhold, he discovered the Mark's power to influenced the opposite sex by amplifying their admiration and lust towards him. The next thing he knew, the young servant elf girl was kneeling before him and simply starts to suck his cock. First thing led to another, it all ended with her tight cunt being stuffed with the Herald of Andraste's thick cock. She ended up walking bowlegged after that with her mouth, cunt, and asshole being filled with his cum.

 

Then it was Mother Giselle, a member of the Chantry. Theodore found it is amusing as he remembered on how the Revered Mother Giselle was humping on his cock not having a care in the world, unbefitting for a woman of the cloth such as her. Still, she was a good fuck despite the fact that she is old enough to be his mother. Especially the fact that she gave him one of the greatest blowjobs he had received in his entire life and on how her voice howled like a common whore when he filled her up with his thick and virile cum.

 

As Theodore continues on reminiscing his debauchery, out of the corner of his eye, he spots his Dwarven companion Varric strolling across the courtyard. The devious smile on the dwarf's face makes it clear he's up to something.

 

"Varric!" Theodore called out, attempting to catch up with his diminutive friend.

 

“Ah, your Inquisitorialness!” the dwarf greets the Inquisitor warmly. “Making the most of this lovely morning, I hope."

 

"Absolutely. Definitely one of the best morning in my life," Theodore grinned. "What are you doing out here?"

 

"Oh, I was just strolling around. You know, getting some new ideas for a new series of novels," Varric explained.

 

"Okay. This isn't something illegal you are doing right?" Theodore started to ask.

 

"Oh, Master Trevelyan, you wound me. I would never...." the dwarf pretended to be offended by the question, but then he grinned deviously. "But if I were to encounter something worth being an inspiration for the book, it might be."

 

Both of them laugh together. Theodore finds it comforting that the dwarf is one of the few people that he felt comfortable talking like this. Perhaps both of them are kindred spirit since they share the same interest in charming and wooing the ladies. As Varric would put it, it was the chest hair that got the ladies swooning.

 

"I heard that Curly has a mission for us today," Varric informed. "Wants us to go back to the Hinterlands to help some refugees from the Crossroads to bring them here."

 

"Sounds great. Really need to go out and stretch out more," Theodore said. "Hopefully Cassandra won't be tagging along this time."

 

Varric laughs, "The Seeker most probably will be babysitting you."

 

He let out a soft sigh, "I really wish she would stop doing that."

 

"Are you sure that’s wise, Inquisitor?" Varric teasingly asked, "We know how bad The Seeker's temper can get."

 

Theodore let out a laugh and said, "I’ll take my chances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is all for Chapter 1. Now onwards for Chapter 2. Any reviews or suggestions would be nice. Would probably do a story about Mother Giselle but not right now.


	2. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor remembers the time he used the power of the Mark to recruit an agent for the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Trevelyan's Tales  
> Chapter 2: Strange Bedfellows  
> Author: HuntingParty  
> Summary: The Inquisitor remembers the time he used the power of the Mark to recruit an agent for the Inquisition.  
> Series: Dragon Age Inquistion  
> Rating: NC-17, Lemon, Hetero, M/F, Creampie  
> Pairing(s): Inquisitor (Theodore) Trevelyan x Ritts  
> Feedback: Desired.  
> Author’s Notes: I'm not really good at writing action scene. Do forgive me for this crude attempt on writing some. Ritts is the an Inquisition scout stationed in the Hinterlands that you encountered during the quest Strange Bedfellows.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This is just for pure fun and enjoyment. So don't sue me. This is purely a work of fiction made by fans, for fans.  
> Warning: This fic contains explicit content and adult themes. Do not read if you might get offended by it. Plus, they are just game characters, so don't take this seriously! If you do not like those pairings, then don't read it. Don't get mad at me for many grammar mistakes and errors. After all English is my second language.

"Inquisitor," one of the scouts of the Inquisition at The Crossroads village in Hinterlands greeted Theodore as he saw the Inquisitor approached him.

 

"Good evening, scout. How are the people fare today?" Theodore asked, slightly hoping that there are some works that he could help to ease the burden of the people here.

 

"Surprisingly it is all good, Your Worship," the scout explained. "The hunter managed to secure provisions for the people here and most of the refugees are gathering their things to move to Skyhold."

 

Theodore nodded as he told the scout to keep him inform if there's anything that should be done. The scout then informed him that Anais from Winterwatch Tower was asking when the Inquisitor are coming, so that she would be able to asked how many people she could take to Skyhold.

 

The leader of the Inquisition then proceed to walk towards the tent where the members of the Inquisition were camping. Luckily for him, Lady Cassandra was busy with the war table's mission that Leliana required her expertise that she couldn't accompany him to Hinterlands this time. Varric was happy enough to accompany him, so does Dorian and the Iron Bull.

 

As he was walking towards the tents, his eyes caught a glimpse of someone that he recognized. It was one of the elven scouts that he recruited as agent for Leliana, Ritts.

 

"Hello, Scout Ritts," the Herald greeted the female scout.

 

"Inquisitor," the elven scout was surprised to see the Herald of Andraste. "I didn't know you were here."

 

Theodore just smiled at Ritts.

 

**==================================**

 

**-[FLASHBACK]-**

 

Somewhere near the Winterwatch Tower area, a sound of someone being attacked can be heard. The Inquisitor ran to help quickly as he saw what it seems to be a fellow member of the Inquisition was being attacked by two Templars. Wielding his dual blades, he rushed in and slashed one of the Templars from behind. Jumping over of the Templar, he landed in between the scout and the Templar.

 

Cassandra followed him and attacked the Templars from behind as Varric and Solas provided support from behind as Varric loaded Bianca with bolts and Solas began incantating spells to attack the Templars. One of the Templars tried to cut him down, but the Inquisitor was too agile for the heavy armored man. Parrying the attack with his left blade, Theodore lunged his right blade right into his opponent's abdomen.

 

Theodore used his left blade and delivered the final blow the Templar at his neck as he lopped off the Templar's head. The Templar's lifeless body fell down to the ground as blood streamed out from the decapitation. Pulling out his blade from the Templar's body, the Herald of Andraste tried to catch his breath from the fight. Clearly he was a bit out of breath from all that running. Looking at Cassandra, Theodore saw that she just had finished delivering her final blow to the other Templar.

 

"Thank you, Inquisitor. If not for you I'd be dead," the elven scout thanked him.

 

"You must be Ritts, your friend sent us to come and find you," Theodore explained to the scout.

 

As Ritts explained what happened here was she caught in the middle with the Templars after they killed the apostate, whom she told her name was Eldredda or at least what she said she heard what the Templars told her name was, that was currently laid down lifelessly on what it seems to be a picnic blanket. Theodore scanned the area around him and find himself to a conclusion that caused a smirk on his face.

 

"Cassandra, why don't you take Varric and Solas to go and report to the scout that we already found his missing friend," the Inquisitor ordered.

 

Cassandra protested at first, but only to be told that he was the Herald and he just ordered her to report back. Reluctantly, the Seeker agreed. Varric knew what the Inquisitor was up to and decided to play along.

 

"And do take your time," the Herald said, smirking at Varric.

 

"Of course, your Inquisitorialness," Varric said, as he bowed a little, jokingly, much to the Seeker amusement.

 

Turning his attention to the female elven scout, Theodore approached her and explained to her that he already know what actually happened. Ritts was actually seeing Eldredda and the Templars caught the two of them and killed the apostate.

 

"So, the truth... I may have been, umm, passing time with Eldredda," the female scout finally admitted.

 

"Having fun, were you?" Theodore asked, grinning.

 

Ritts blushed as she told him that Eldredda was just a mage who saw her at first but didn't attack her. They then grew close with each other until what the Inquisitor had perfectly deduced.

 

"So, are you going to report me?" Ritts asked, afraid of being reported back to the Inquisition.

 

"No. You have potential," Theodore answered. "You actually can talk to an apostate out of her pants in the middle of a war. You have a gift. You'd be useful as one of my agents to make contacts, get information, and help the Inquisition. If you do that, my lips are sealed."

 

"Alright.... I can do that. Thank you, Inquisitor. For going easy on me," the female scout sighed in relief.

 

Suddenly, the Mark on his left hand started to glow. Guess, it is time then. Theodore thought to himself as he knew that the Mark's power is going to amplify the female scout's feelings towards him. He could see how flustered Ritts had become.

 

"Well... There is another way you can thank me," Theodore gestured down below. "But let's find some place comfortable shall we?"

 

Obediently, the female scout followed the Herald of Andraste as he took her to a secluded place hidden behind the bushes right behind where the two of them was standing.

 

**#################**

 

Theodore leaned his back on a tree, his trousers were around his ankles as his thick and veiny cock sprung out from its confinement. Ritts dropped down to her knees, she wrapped her hand around his length and the elven scout offered it a slow, steady stroke before nodding her head.

 

"It's so big," she murmured, amazed at the sheer size of the thing infront of her face while her hand still stroking at his shaft. "It's bigger than the most cocks that I've seen before."

 

Squeezing the length, Ritts nodded her head before leaning in and running her wet tongue against my dick's head in a slow, steady swipe. The elven scout then planted her lips against his balls, kissing them softly before her mouth opened and she took the entire sack into her mouth. Closing her lips around them, Ritts happily sucked on them, her tongue bathing his balls in spit, her lips tightly wrapped around the sack in her mouth.

 

As she finished polishing his balls, Ritts pulled herself backwards while both of the hard and full balls out of her mouth with a popping noise. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and began stroking it up and down, jerking it in a most delightful manner. Her dark brown eyes were focused on the length of his shaft, how it throbbed with each pump up and down.

 

Ritts then wrapped her lips around the Herald's shaft and started to suck on his dick. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft as she bobbed up and down. Her tongue was tracing the vein running under his shaft as she tightened her lips while sucking him off.

 

Theodore moaned aloud as Inquisition's scout started to lap her tongue against the head of his cock as her hand started to jerk off the man's shaft. Her tongue ran around the dick's head in a motion at the end of each lap, Ritts would then tap her tongue several times on the head making him groan even more.

 

The elven scout started to bob up and down, sucking and slurping the shaft much to his delight. They both shared a groan as the newly recruited agent of the Inquisition started to increase her bobbing speed. By the Maker, she is a natural at this. It feels like he was about to blow his load soon.

 

Not wanting to blow his load right now, the Herald placed his hands at the back of the young scout's head and pulled her off his meat. He then told her to get up as they switched positions with her leaned down on the tree. Skillfully, Theodore began removing parts of Ritts' clothing, leaving her only with her undergarments.

 

Pulling down her underpants, Theodore took his cock in his hand as he stepped in closer, rubbing its head up and down between her labia, lubricating it with his precum and her spit before pressing it to her opening, entering her slowly, shaft stretching her pussy, filling her, the friction between his flesh and hers making them both groan.

 

Theodore started to fucked her, slowly at first, taking the time to give her all of his cock each time he drove into her, hands moving up over her body to pulled down her undergarments, exposing her breasts. He cupped and squeezed those perky tits of her, his thumbs pushing at the hard tips of her nipples as he leaned in to kiss her neck, sucking and biting her skin.

 

Ritts could feel her control slipping away as he pounded her harder, faster, his cock teasing her insides, hitting her to the hilt as he fucked her. She tried her best to muffled her moans so that other people wouldn't found them, and she could feel her eyes rolling back in her head, as though she was going to pass out. The fact that she had been with women for a long time, she had forgotten the pleasure of being stuffed with a man's cock.

 

As Theodore picked up the pace, fucking her with long and hard strokes, the Herald leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, their tongues met and he began to explore the Inquisition's scout’s mouth. With his mouth against hers stifled her noises, the only noise can be heard in the area was the slapping sound of his cock churning in her juicy pussy.

 

Theodore grinned at Ritts as he lowered his head to his breasts and he sucked on her teat. The female scout moaned and rocked her hips, shivering uncontrollably at his ministrations. The Inquisitor could sense her impending orgasm as her body began to tense up. Pinning her body between his body and the tree, he kept fucking her pussy and sucking nipples as she got closer and closer until finally he could feel her convulsing, including tremors through her pussy.

 

Her orgasm, when it came, was massive. She draped her arms on his neck and wrapped her legs on his waist, she drew him closer so that she had him all inside her. She gasped and shuddered and rolled her eyes, and with a euphoric sigh as she came. Her pussy clenched, gripping and kneading the Herald's cock. Her cunt clamped down on his cock while she blasted her juices out of her pussy, and then she slumped against him, feeling indescribably good. Her hips still bobbed, but now it was solely with Theodore's thrusts, which were admittedly powerful.

 

Theodore was feeling close himself, so he kept pumping right through her orgasm, enjoying all the sensations on his cock within the tight confinement of her vice-like pussy. Ritts was still straddling him and grinding her pussy on his shaft. Finally, grabbing both of her asscheeks, he pushed deep into her and with a loud grunt, he let loose with a load of cum.

 

Spurt after spurt of cum spewed from his cock, filling her insides with his warm white cum. Her eyes were rolling back while her tongue lolled out at the feeling of his thick and warm seed. He kept on pumping into her until he could feel that his cum is coating every inch of her pussy and filled the female scout's womb.

 

"Oh, Your Worship... Aaaah.. That felt great...." Ritts moaned, her body twitched as another orgasm hit her.

 

After their trembling eased, Theodore released her of him and the elven scout slumped onto the ground. His white cum was gushing out of her recently violated pussy. She, however had a wholly satisfied look on her as if that was the best fuck she'd ever had in ages. Well, she would think it is so since she would probably want more of it in the future.

 

"We better get dressed. They'll probably return soon," Theodore told the young scout as he pulled up his trouser and got dressed.

 

The female elven scout tried to got up, but her legs felt like jelly after the heavy fucking that she had just received. Still leaking of his massive cum, Ritts put on her Inquisition's uniform and got dressed. After she finished dressing up, the Inquisitor pulled her close and they shared a passionate kiss, while Theodore groped her rear and began kneading them. Ritts just moaned in between the kisses.

 

"Remember to come and see me if you want any rewards for a job well done, agent," he gave her arse a playful smack.

 

"Yes... Your Worship," Ritts replied, eyes fluttering.

 

**#################**

 

"Good news, everyone. Scout Ritts had agreed to become an agent of the Inquisition," Theodore explained to the group.

 

"Good. Report back to Leliana in Skyhold immediately, scout," Cassandra said.

 

With that, the four of them walked away from the newly recruited agent, the Inquisitor turned around and gave her a mischievous smile which caused her to blush. Noticing this, Varric pulled the Inquisitor closer to ask him a question.

 

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Varric asked, smiling at his friend.

 

The Inquisitor just grinned like an idiot and continue on walking with the rest of them.

 

"So, where are we going next?" Solas asked the group.

 

"I've received reports that there is a rift opening somewhere near the hills side near The Outskirts," Cassandra informed.

 

"Good. Guess we'll be heading there next," Theodore said as he led the groupd, heading to The Outskirts area.

 

**-[FLASHBACK ENDS]-**

  
**==============================**

 

Scout Ritts was bobbing her head as quickly as she could. Her hair swayed in time with her motions, and she sped her strokes as well. The two of them managed to find a quiet place where they wouldn't be disturbed and the elven scout went to work on his thick girth as soon as she got on her knees, pulling down the Inquisitor's trousers.

 

She gave Theodore’s base a squeeze every few seconds in an attempt to milk out his load as quickly as she could. The elven scout bobbed as she sucked and pumped for all she was worth, occasionally licking his shaft with salacious licks of the thick stalk. Her efforts paid off sooner than she was expecting. A drawn-out groan from the Herald alerted her to his climax.

 

He suddenly grabbed the female scout’s head with both hands and pulled her down. She gagged slightly in response, the gagging sounds turned into wet gurgles as fresh, hot cum began to squirt into her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a muffled whine as the slightly-bitter fluid splashed over her tongue. Ritts felt the Herald’s cock pulsing between her lips, and her cheeks bulged slightly as his load filled her mouth.

 

“Maker's breath, girl,” Theodore moaned as the last of his spunk dribbled into Ritts' mouth. "That felt good."

 

Theodore pulled away his cock from her mouth, the elven scout opened her mouth. She gave him a good look at her mouthful of his jizz, swishing her tongue around a bit before closing her mouth and swallowing. She shuddered as she gulped down a slimy, warm mouthful of fresh cum. The female scout opened her mouth back up and stuck her tongue out to show the Herald that she’d swallowed every drop.

 

"Alright, now up against that tree," Theodore instructed as he pointed to the large tree in front of them. "Time to give you another proper lovemaking."

 

With that, Theodore pulled down her pants and entered her from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for Chapter 2. Most of the females that he encountered are basically background characters. Will be doing the main and supporting female characters soon.


	3. Lonely Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor continues on using the power of the Mark to receive a suitable reward after helping a widowed elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Trevelyan's Tales  
> Chapter 3: Lonely Widow  
> Author: HuntingParty  
> Summary: The Inquisitor continues on using the power of the Mark to receive a suitable reward after helping a widowed elf.  
> Series: Dragon Age Inquistion  
> Rating: NC-17, Lemon, Hetero, M/F, Creampie  
> Pairing(s): Inquisitor (Theodore) Trevelyan x Maura  
> Feedback: Desired.  
> Author’s Notes: Maura is the elven widow that gave you the Agrarian Apostate side quest.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This is just for pure fun and enjoyment. So don't sue me. This is purely a work of fiction made by fans, for fans.  
> Warning: This fic contains explicit content and adult themes. Do not read if you might get offended by it. Plus, they are just game characters, so don't take this seriously! If you do not like those pairings, then don't read it. Don't get mad at me for many grammar mistakes and errors. After all English is my second language.

The party was resting at the Inquisition camp after they had finished closing a fade rift somewhere near there. Dealing with the Shades and Wraiths that were spawned from the Fade rifts seemed harder than he thought. It is hard to concentrate closing the rift when you have enemies trying to attack you from every direction.

 

It is a good thing that the Iron Bull is a great bruiser that are great at his job, protecting the Herald of Andraste from harm. While Theodore was concentrating on closing the rift with his left hand, the Iron Bull was there to parry and block any attacks that came at him. Varric would cover from a distance with his bolts from Bianca and Dorian could cover them with his magic.

 

Unfortunately for them, the area is now crawling with some of Corypheus' Red Templars and Venatoris. Great, now it will get even harder for them to help the people in the Hinterlands. And they've been here for 5 days already. Still waiting for the raven from Commander Cullen to tell them either to come back to Skyhold or continue on helping the people.

 

Theodore let out a soft sigh, he looked at his party members who were resting. They were clearly exhausted from fighting, keeping the people of Ferelden from harm. Everyone seemed worn off, especially the Iron Bull. The Qunari seemed fatigue from the fights as he had to fight the enemies while keeping the Inquisitor safe from harm, mostly when he had to close down the rift.

 

The Inquisitor looked at the ring he had obtained on his hand. It was an Old Dalish Promise Ring that he found on one of the Templars that they had fought near Dwarfson's Pass. He had recognized the ring since an elven widow that lived nearby told them that the Templars had killed her husband for what they claimed that he might be a rebel mage, and took the ring that she had given him on their wedding day because they said it might be imbued with magic.

 

He stood up, thinking that he should probably return the ring back to the poor widow, to give her some closure about the matter. With all the fighting been going around here, giving her back the ring would bring some comfort.

 

"Hey, boss. Where are you going?" Bull asked as soon as he saw the Inquisitor was walking away from their encampment.

 

"I'm just going to return this ring back to its owner," he answered, not turning around and continue on walking.

 

"Be careful. Don't get hurt too much. If not the Seeker would kill us three," Varric joked.

 

Theodore laughed and then left the camp ground as he headed towards the nearby house located on the nearby hills.

 

#################

 

"Praise to you and the Inquisition for giving my husband justice," the elven woman said, crying as Theodore gave her the ring that the Templars had taken from her dead husband. "It won't bring it back, but his spirit would rest easier now. As will mine."

 

Theodore smiled at the widow, knowing that she finally received the closure of the fact that her husband was killed by the Templars just because he was being mistook as a rebel mage. As he was somewhat deep in his own thoughts, the Mark started to glow on his left hand. The Mark worked its magic on the elven widow by amplifying her feeling of gratitude towards the Herald as she told him that she should give the Herald a proper reward for bringing back her late husband's ring. Moving closer to Maura, Theodore grabbed her right hand and brought her closer to him. Stroking her face, the elf whimpered in delight at the soft touch she is receiving from the Herald of Andraste.

 

"I would be happy to receive the reward," he said, charmingly, pulling her face closer to his as he gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

 

Breaking off the kiss, Maura knelt down and pulled down his trouser, his manhood sprung free, causing the elf to let out a soft gasp when she realized how big it was. She started to lick her palm and used her hand to grip his dick and start to stroke him off to be rock hard in her grasp. She then spits down onto the head of his cock, using her hand to pump the saliva over his thick shaft.

 

Maura promptly took his entire length into her mouth, making the Inquisitor gasped in surprise as she sinks her head down and wraps her full lips around his thickness. As she drew back he moaned out, her eyes narrowing with a look of approval in response as she moves up to the head, then pushing back downward to kick off the motion with a nice, steady pace. At the same time she keeps her hand pumping firmly over the lower part of him, already expertly double teaming his manhood as she sucks and strokes at the same time with effortless but very naughty ease.

 

"Maker's breath!! Mmmmm... You are really good at this..." Theodore noted as his gaze was locked down onto the widow that was on her knees in front of him.

 

The elven widow groans around the dick of the Inquisitor, energetically and noisily slurping away on his member despite having only met him today when she asked him to help her find her late husband's ring. She now goes wild on his cock, her saliva beginning to drip down those thick inches as her mouth and hand briskly work back and forth along that size. Her full lips still nicely wrapped around that man meat and her fingers now sticky with her own spit as she continues the dual-assault on his lengthy tool.

 

The Herald moans to show how much he's enjoying being taken into this beautiful widowed elf's mouth as her head continues to smoothly and steadily move along his impressive size. He's not alone in enjoying this oral sex as the beauty dishing it out groans out herself around the dick she's blowing with loud and very shameless slurps.

 

Soon, she started bobbing her head up and down, his own hips moving along as The Inquisitor literally fucked her mouth. He kept mumbling as it went own, spewing 'Oh yeah' or 'That's it' as she kept sucking him hungrily. Theodore eventually took her by surprise when, as she tried pulling back, he instead grabbed her hair roughly to keep her head still and promptly pushed his hips forward to put his cock down her throat.

 

When Theodore could feel a twinge in his dick, he knew he was close, he looked down at the elven widow at work on his cock. "Shite... Gonna cum soon."

 

She never even stopped her ministrations even as he warned her. Her eyes made contact with his, and the Herald could see his penis disappearing again and again into that wonderful mouth. And that was it. Theodore could feel his cock pulsing as he came hard into the hot, welcoming mouth of the lovely elven widow, whose eyes flickered slightly at the sensation.

 

However, she never slowed, continuing to move her head up and down. Even as his cum was filling her mouth, her tongue continued to lap at his thick shaft. His cock muscle contracted again and again as he stared into those beautiful eyes, and he felt yet another powerful spurt coat her tongue, and then even more.

 

Maura started to look slightly uncomfortable as his orgasm continued, but he somehow knew in that wonderful moment she would not stop until she milked every drop from his spent cock. The female elf then swallow his huge load of cum with a satisfied look on her face, as if she was finishing the most tasteful dessert.

 

Licking the Herald's cock clean off every drop of cum on it, Maura pulled out her mouth with a wet plop. Theodore was panting a little from the blowjob that he just received from her. It was indeed amazing, unlike any other blowjobs that he had received from other women by far. This elven woman sure know how to suck a cock properly.

 

Still having stamina for more, Theodore then pulled Maura closer to him as he began to undressed her. He discarded every clothing item on her and throw it near to the bed post. He smiles as he look at the view that he is watching right now, her body is curvy and slender like a young woman and laughs a little as he noticed that the elven widow was blushing.

 

He then brought her to her bed, pushing her on it and then began to kiss her furiously, entering his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers. Maura just let out soft moans from the kiss. Using his hands, he went and kneaded both of her bosoms. Her breasts wasn't that big but it was still firm and tender under his touch. As he continued kissing her, his hands were fondling her breasts, his fingers were rubbing her sensitive nipples.

 

Breaking the kiss, his mouth then moves toward one of her nipples and began to lick it, inciting a soft moan from the elven widow. He then began to suck one of her nipples like a hungry infant as if there were milk coming out from it. As his mouth took turns on sucking both of her nipples, his right hand then went down to her nether regions. Theodore started to used his two fingers to fingered her cunt as his thumb was rubbing against her pearl.

 

Unable to withstand the assault on her cunt, Maura wailed as she reached her first orgasm. Apparently the Herald of Andraste was good with his hands, she started squirting her juices all over her bed. Theodore just smile at the sight of the elven woman convulsing under his magical touch. Seeing that she was wet enough for him, he spread open both of her slender legs and positioned himself ontop of her.

 

Theodore slowly lined up his cock, still at full mast, with her dripping wet entrance. But rather than reprimand him, the curvy elf found herself blushing like a young maiden as he finally began to press into her. Inch by inch, The Herald’s prodigious member disappeared inside of her causing Maura to gasped as she felt it all. It had been too long since she’d been filled so nicely and the elven woman moaned wantonly as she reached back to clutch at her bed sheets, biting her lower lip to try to stifle the moaning sounds that are coming from her throat, but failing almost entirely.

 

When he began to actually fuck her, Maura lost it. Her own body was as keyed up as his had been when she’d finally taken him in her mouth. The elven woman came again but this time it was hard, she coated Theodore’s thrusting cock with her pussy juices, her entire body shaking as she clenched down rhythmically around his length. The Herald just grunted in response, pistoning away into her without a care in the world and fucking the hell out of her.

 

Maura continued to moan as the Inquisitor began plowing her senseless. And plowing her senseless was an understatement for what the man was doing to her, if anything. She hasn't felt anything like this before, not even with her late husband. She was actually felt relieved that she didn't make a wrong decision in letting this shemlen to fuck her, which her decision was mostly affected by the power of the Mark. The female elf whimpered as he hit a particularly deep spot inside of her with a powerful thrust. The feeling of his thick cock stuffing her cunt was indeed to much to bear.

 

She was losing control of herself entirely, unable to help herself or her body’s reactions as she quickly approached another orgasm. It came swiftly and explosively, causing her to shake and cry out, her eyes rolling back in her head and her tits jiggling. Theodore’s hands suddenly came down on her moving bosoms, clutching them and kneading them with thick calloused fingers.

 

Maura whined as he abused her tits and soon enough she was experiencing a third orgasm under his rough savage fucking. This climax managed to milk his second release from him, Theodore let out a loud hoarse grunt as he came inside her and Maura's eyes widened when she felt his thick load cumming inside of her womb, filling her to the brim with far more seed than she’d ever had inside of her before. Grabbing hold of her hips with both of his hands, the Inquisitor locked their bodies as he continuously cumming inside the elven widow.

 

She groaned in obscene pleasure as the Herald pumped her so full of cum, filling her to the brim. Theodore grunted as he pulled his dick free of her cum filled cunt, at half mast, thanks to his endurance that he gained from years of lovemaking with the handmaidens and noble ladies. He leaned down and pressed a hot, warm kiss on the elven woman’s lips and held it for a few moments, his tongue weaving in and out against hers.

 

The Herald slipped off the bed as he broke off the kiss. Putting back his clothes, he took a look at the satisfied elven widow who was laying on her bed. Thin line of glistening sweat could be seen across her body and her pussy was filled with his thick, heavy cum, drooling out onto the bedsheets. She looked really satisfied, and the smile pressing across her face was genuine.

 

With that, Theodore walked towards the door and closed it as he exited the house, heading towards the camp where his party was resting.

 

#################

 

"Ah, the great Inquisitor finally returned," Varric greeted Theodore. "How did go?" The dwarf took a jab at him.

 

"Better than I expected," Theodore gave the dwarf a sly grin.

 

The two of them then walked to the campsite, and discussing on where they should go next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gonna stop writing about Hinterlands and focused on Skyhold after this. And sorry for being on a hiatus for a long time. My PC was broken and had to wait for a very long time to draft back some of the stories.


End file.
